Mimado
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: "Está tan mimado" era lo que pensaban todos al ver a la joven pareja, pero bueno, no es como si fuese mentira. Esto carece de todo sentido xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Desdé aquel hermoso día en el que se habían unido en sagrado matrimonio, Naruto se había transformado.

Uzumaki no era gran madrugador, contrario a ello, el hombre disfrutaba de dormir unas deliciosas diez horas las cuáles él mismo consideraba necesarias para su buen funcionamiento en el día, sin embargo el hombre no despertaba con facilidad.

Uzumaki Hinata había intentado de todo para ver de despertar a su amado esposo, desde suaves movimientos hasta los mas estruendosos ruidos, había usado ollas e incluso un alto parlante, vale, incluso poner un tazón humeante de delicioso ramen había sido un fracaso, sin embargo, nada parecía dar resultados, Naruto no despertaba de ninguna forma.

Todo cambió un día de invierno, que, cansada de todos sus fallidos intentos y haciendo frente al torrencial frío de la época, se metió a un lado de su esposo y no resistiendo a la tentación, le llenó de suaves besos en los labios, lo que terminó en un Naruto espabilado dándole besos muy apasionados.

Una delicia matutina, debía aceptar.

Después de resolver el asunto de las despertadas de su rubio esposo -que se confirmó con besos despertaba-, un nuevo problema se hizo presente.

Naruto era un amante del ramen y todo aquello que para nada incluyese verduras, no las odiaba pero las prefería de lejos, sin embargo Hinata consideraba que era parte fundamental de una buena alimentación, y que él, al ser un ninja muy activo, debía alimentarse adecuadamente para asegurar su buen funcionamiento al ejecutar alguna misión.

Mas números se sumaron a su lista de fracasos, desde las verduras en formas de cualquier figura llamativa para su esposo, hasta su invención de un verdulero intento de Naruto makis, pero nada de ello funcionaba, Uzumaki no cedía.

Sucedió que un buen día el hombre enfermó, obtuvo una fiebre infernal en su última misión y al regresar a casa él exigía atenciones y muchos mimos para su frágil cuerpo. La mujer lo había atendido de maravilla, medicamentos y más, había llegado la hora de la alimentación, misma que no podía llevarse a cabo en su totalidad debido a la debilidad física del rubio, por lo que en un sentido muy maternal, lo recostó en su pecho y comenzó a alimentarlo con suave voz y uno que otro beso.

Desdé ese día, se convirtió en la manera perfecta, la técnica única para hacer que el rubio tomase sus verduras.

Mimos, pecho blandito, palabras bonitas y mucho amor era la combinación perfecta que daba colo resultado, verduras deliciosas que para nada Naruto despreciaría comer.

Al rubio le gustaba ver películas, era muy fan de las comedias románticas, acción y como no, incluso a las de terror le entraba, sin embargo solía distraerse mucho, moverse de un lado a otro e incomodar a los demás, con lo que se refería a sus amigos mas precisamente, pues eran ellos quienes los acompañaban al momento de disfrutar una buena película.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, su amado no era una perita en dulce, era inquieto y ruidoso, para ella era hermoso, para sus amigos era una molestia si de ver películas se trataba, pues por obvias razones no les dejaba disfrutar.

En esa ocasión todos participaron, lo amarraron, lo encintaron, lo amenazaron e incluso lo encerraron en un cubículo especial, de todo ello él había logrado escaparse, nada había funcionado y el hombre seguía hablando.

Una tarde -aquélla que mencionaron sería la última ocasión que intentarían detener la inquietud del rubio sin matarle en el proceso-, se decidieron por una película de terror, el pobre hombre temblaba como una gelatina sin apartar su vista de la pantalla, la ojiperla se sintió enternecida y sin poder evitarlo, atrajo al rubio a ella y lo abrazó.

Perfecto.

Nadie negaba que ese había sido el método perfecto, el gran héroe del mundo, ese que nadie era capaz de controlar, el mismo que era un huracán sin control, una bestia salvaje, había sido controlado por la mujer mas dulce y tierna de la aldea, la única capaz de amar a ese chico en su totalidad, sin restarle o sumarle nada, soportando cada una de sus ocurrencias y amandolas en el proceso.

Increíblemente Naruto se mantenía quieto y atento, sin hablar y concentrado mientras era asicalado por su mujer, se estaba quietecito allí recostado en el pecho de su esposa, siendo abrazado y percibiendo los latidos de la bella dama.

"Está tan mimado", pensaron todos al ver a la pareja.

Bien, ahora ya podían ver películas en grupo sabiendo que Uzumaki se estaría quietecito, vale, ya hasta estaban planeando una salida al cine para celebrar el triunfo de la oji perla.

Hinata por su parte sonreía, estaba feliz de ver a su amado tan contento, entre ratos hacía pucheros y en general se comportaba como un niño pequeño, ella sabía que no estaba del todo bien sus acciones, pero aún así disfrutaba hacerlas, ver la carita feliz del rubio y sentirlo restregándole la cara una y otra vez contra su pecho.

—Naruto-kun es un chico muy mimado -había dicho ella de forma dulce mientras él escondía su rostro sonrojado en el blanco cuello-

No, no, no, no, no... bueno sí, pero sólo un poquito, había pensado el rubio mientras se apegaba mas a su mujer ignorando olímpicamente las miradas envidiosas de sus amigos.


End file.
